


Fighting for Freedom

by Darylfan1969



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darylfan1969/pseuds/Darylfan1969
Summary: Samantha, a 45-year-old woman in the Sanctuary is treated as an advisor, somewhat trusted but Negan still strives to exert his authority over her because she refused to become one of his wives because he killed her husband in front of her.  She gives him the best advice she can to earn a position of trust in his crew.This story takes place after Negan kills Abraham and Glenn and takes the injured Daryl back to the Sanctuary.  Sam advises against this course of action and Negan punishes her for speaking against him in front of his men.Non-canon twists: Dwight’s season 7 attempts to break Daryl never happen.  After Daryl is patched up, he is courted by Negan who tries to recruit him to become a saviour.  To reward his men, Negan awards them various women who opt for this “job” as a way of earning credit within Negan’s system.  Whether for the night or for longer, the only agreement Negan insists on is that they are not taken against their will.  To punish her for speaking out, Negan adds Sam to the rota of available women.  When her spot in the rota comes up, she gets awarded to Daryl.





	1. Introductions

“Things have changed. Whatever you had going for you? That…is over now.” Negan grinned as he informed Rick and the Alexandrites of their new fate immediately following killing Abraham and Glenn. He sighed. “Dwight. Load him up.” He pointed Lucille, still dripping with gore, at Daryl as Rick turned to look. Dwight roughly grabbed Daryl under the arms and pushed him toward the van, thrusting him in the back and raised Daryl’s own crossbow at him again while Daryl moved restlessly back and forth. Rick and the others could see him pacing around inside the van’s enclosed space, his animal nature never purer than when he was under stress. 

Negan crouched next to where Rick kneeled on the ground. “He’s got guts. Not a little bitch like someone I know. I like him. He’s mine now.” Rick couldn’t reply as Negan’s smug words washed over him. “You still wanna try something? Not today, not tomorrow…” His words repeated Rick’s threat back at him, mocking him with his own words. “I will cut pieces offa….” Negan looked around suddenly. “Hell’s his name?” He asked Simon. Simon thought for a brief moment, calling the name from memory. “Daryl.” Negan laughed. “Wow! That actually sounds right!” His eyes returned to Rick. “I will cut pieces offa Daryl and put ‘em on your doorstep. Or! Better yet! I will bring him to you and have you do it for me.” Negan laughed, clapped Rick on the back and stood. “Ahhhh! Welcome to brand new beginning, you sorry shits!”

As the van’s cargo doors slammed and Negan delivered his orders to Simon and Dwight, Sam stepped forward to have a word with him. “I think that’s a mistake, Negan.” The men, still in earshot paused to watch what he would do. Negan’s body and brain were still zinging with adrenaline and the feeling of winning and he felt a swift anger toward her for killing his buzz. “Is that right, darlin’?” He asked, his voice had a caressing quality but his eyes flashed warning.

Sam wasn’t looking at his eyes; she was looking at the van containing Daryl as it started to drive out of the woods where they all stood. “Yeah. That guy. He doesn’t give a fuck. He’s not afraid of you and now that you’ve killed two of his friends, he’s gonna be gunning for you.” Her head swung to meet his eyes and she swallowed hard at the glint of steel and cold anger in the dark depths. “You always say you want me to tell you the truth.” She offered as an explanation for her words of doubt. “I’m telling you the truth, that’s what I see. We’ve all been through hell and back, everyone has who’s survived to this point. But that guy…” She threw a thumb over her shoulder at the retreating van. “He’s been living with shit a lot longer than any of us.”

Negan cocked his head at her, considering her words but still angry. “How the fuck could you know that?” He asked, his voice a jolly drawl. Sam shivered, pretending it was the cold woods that had her blood running cold, not this sociopath in front of her. “I saw his back when Dwight was taking his leather vest off him. Old scars, loads of them. His back is littered with them. That man had been through hell so many times before the world ended, he could be the Devil’s tour guide.” Negan laughed suddenly at the imagery of her words. “Devil’s tour guide. You fuckin’ crack me up. C’mon.”

His anger melted away in the face of his amusement and he slung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her to his side and away from the men finally dispersing to follow out their orders. He led her to his truck where Simon was waiting to drive him back. He paused and looked at her. “I do appreciate your counsel, I really do.” His voice was quiet, caressing and intimate then got suddenly colder than an iceberg and his volume came up again to reach the ears of his men. “But don’t EVER contradict me in front of my men again. That shit won’t fly.” He dropped his voice back down to the level only she could hear. “No matter what you have to say, I now have to do the exact opposite to prove to these happy assholes that I don’t listen to you if I don’t want to…all because you publicly contradicted me.” He sounded like he was explaining to a child. Sam swallowed again. “From now on, you got something to say like that? You make an appointment to see me privately to say your piece. That way all my men will think I’m only fuckin’ ya, not listening to ya.”

Sam shivered again and Negan knew it wasn’t because she was cold. They were now right next to his truck and his voice rose again. “Does that turn ya on, darlin’? The thought of fuckin’ me?” Her face must have grown even more pale; she could feel the blood rushing out of her cheeks. Negan decided to push her. “Ya want to become one of my wives? Find out how the other half lives?” His cold dark eyes slowly walked down her body, taking in her lush breasts, lean waist, high firm round ass and long legs. He licked his lips and attempted to kiss her. Sam quickly turned her face away so his lips fell on her cheek instead of her mouth.

He chuckled ruefully. “Ah, darlin’, one of these days you’re gonna say yes and I’m gonna give ya the ride of your life. Promise.” He turned her shoulders away from him. “Go find Dwight and catch a lift back with him.” She jumped when he slapped her ass as she walked away and she could hear the men in the truck laughing as Negan climbed in the truck. He called after her. “Sam.” She stopped walking but didn’t turn around. “Come see me when you get back. I want to talk about your punishment.” Sam swallowed but nodded her head, still facing away from him. The truck started and Simon drove Negan out of the woods.

Sam found Dwight and climbed into his truck. “Coulda told ya that was a bad idea.” Dwight offered without explanation. “Do YOU think keeping Daryl is a good idea, Dwight?” He looked at her, considering her words before looking back at the dirt trail he was driving. “No. I’ve run into him twice before. I know what he’s capable of and I’ve been lucky. I’ve only seen the tip of that particular iceberg. But Negan knows all this. I told him all about running into Daryl, as did Jim and Frank when they were out looking for me and Sherry. I’m not stupid enough to challenge the logic of Negan’s decisions though. You’ve seen what he did to my face. I won’t cross him again.”


	2. Choose Your Poison

Sam’s quiet rap on Negan’s door was answered with a jolly “Come in!”. She opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind her. She stood there, waiting for him to instruct her. “Come in, come in. Don’t stand on ceremony. We have much to discuss.” Negan motioned her into his suite, urging her to sit on one of the plump leather sofas. He walked over to the mini bar on the wall beside the large bank of windows. “You wanna drink, sweetheart?” He asked, pouring himself a whiskey, neat. “Just water, thanks.” She responded. She knew better than to say she wanted nothing. Refusing Negan’s hospitality was the same as insulting the man, she never needed anyone to tell her that. She read him too well.

He happily pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and brought it to her, sinking into the deep sofa beside her and lounging back with his glass of whiskey. “So… what are we going to do with you.” He mused, eyeing her over his drink. Sam knew he wanted an apology but also knew it wasn’t going to change anything. He was still going to punish her but how severely depended on whether he received an apology and how sincere he thought she was. She didn’t hesitate. 

She played with the cap of the water bottle, eyes averted as she started. “Negan, I’m really sorry. I didn’t intend to undermine your authority when I told you what I thought based on what I saw. I forgot my place and for that I’m truly sorry.” Her dark brown eyes raised to his and honest tears shone in them. He smiled indulgently at her. “Sweetheart. I know you didn’t INTEND to undermine my authority. But you did undermine it and you know I can’t have that.” Sam nodded, her eyes filling with more tears.

“You have given me excellent advice over the past year since you joined me, but you have to understand your advice is just that. Advice. I am the leader making decisions and I’m not required to ask for your advice or even listen to it when I do ask.” He slid his arm over the back of the sofa to wrap around her shoulders. “Now, you have put me in a pretty pickle here. I have to punish you so that everyone knows about it. So I have some choices to put before you. You get to decide what your punishment will be.”

Sam swallowed hard. His cajoling and soft tones were reminiscent of a firm but fair parent allowing the guilty child to select their own switch with which to be whipped. “First option. Marry me. Become one of my wives, be protected, get off the credit system and also no longer have a role as a trusted advisor. Your only duties will be to see to my comfort and happiness. And fuck me, of course.” Sam didn’t respond as he paused and sipped his whiskey, his eyes sliding appreciatively down her curves.

“Second option. I put you in the pussy rota for a week, at the bottom of the current list so the anticipation of what man is going to earn your favour will build for a few weeks or months, depending on how well my men earn my goodwill.” Sam shuddered at the thought of the Negan’s men competing for his goodwill to gain access to her and her obvious female charms.

“Third option. I remove all your current credits, put you on janitorial duties for a month, exclusively cleaning toilets in the bunkhouse and main buildings.” He could tell by her physical reaction that she was going to choose this third option so he spoke before she could. “AND…then you have to serve a week in the pussy rota.” He chuckled as her shoulders dropped in defeat. “What do ya think, doll?”

“So there’s no way I can serve a punishment that doesn’t involve me prostituting myself to some degree?” Negan thought about the options as he’d presented them. “Nope. Doesn’t look like it.”

“Do I have to choose right now?” she asked. 

“You do.” He confirmed.

“Option 2 then.” Negan’s jaw dropped slightly with surprise that he quickly tried to hide as he turned to look at her. He was sure he had finally found a way to get her into his bed and under his control and was frankly pissed that she’d rather spend a week servicing one of his men than become a kept woman and service him.

“That your final answer, doll?” He kept his face smooth and his tone placid. “Yes. Option 2.” She responded without emotion, keeping a very careful guard on the loathing she felt for this man.

He leaned forward and pressed a button on the table in front of the sofa then sat back to drink his whiskey and ogle Sam for two minutes. Sherry knocked and entered the room. “Sherry, my love. How many women on the pussy rota right now?” Sherry flipped through a note book she was carrying when she came in the room. “6 right now.” She replied when she found the information. “You want the names?” 

“No. Thanks. Add Sam on as number 7. One week’s service.” He replied, then smiled at Sam, hoping to goad her into changing her mind. Sherry’s eyebrows rose but she said nothing as she wrote Sam’s name down beside number 7.

“Lucky number 7!” Negan crowed. “Who is going to be the lucky fella?!”

Sam looked at him, keeping her expression passive and blank while seething internally. 

“Ok, doll. Gonna kick you out now. Sherry and I have some…unfinished business to attend to, don’t we, love?” He turned to put his drink down then shrug out of his leather jacket. Sam’s eyes flickered with disgust which she quickly stowed away again but not before Sherry saw it and returned her own while Negan’s back was turned. She nodded at Sherry and left Negan’s suite, closing the door firmly behind her. She felt she made the best choice out of the 3 bad choices. Nothing to do now but wait to see who Negan was going to reward with women as the weeks went by.


	3. And the Winner is...

A few weeks passed and word had got round that Sam was on the rota, some men who had been trying to get into her pants for months definitely were trying harder to please Negan for the possible chance to be rewarded with her, a fact which amused Negan no end. He made a point of telling her every time one of them said something to him and even one of the men he awarded with a week’s pussy from the rota asked if it would be okay if he had Sam instead of the woman he had been assigned who was constantly on the rota for the credits she earned because she was next to useless in most other capacities.

Daryl, in the meantime, had his injuries seen to by the doctor and was nearly completely healed. Sam watched his progress, feeling it was in her best interest to figure him out so she could use the information to her best advantage – either as intel for Negan and earn favour and credits or as intel for herself and the long game she was running to finally sheath her dead husband’s 6-inch hunting somewhere important on Negan’s body. 

She noted that Daryl kept to himself, didn’t appear to pal around with anyone, didn’t hardly talk to anyone. She also noticed that he was hyper aware of his surroundings and seemed to sense when he was being watched. As she was sure she wasn’t the only one keeping tabs on him, he probably always felt like he was being watched, but he also appeared to take this in stride. Anyone else in the same position, and this knowledge would make them jumpy, irritable, even paranoid. It didn’t seem to faze him much. She noticed he cast his eyes about subtly, always appearing to keep tabs on his proximity and activities of others no matter what he was doing himself; fletching bolts for his crossbow, eating, sharpening his knives, smoking, talking to one of Negan’s lieutenants.

He caught her watching him on more than one occasion as well. Turning slowly to make direct eye contact with her when he felt the weight of her gaze on him. Sam didn’t blush or get embarrassed at being caught looking…it was her role as an advisor to Negan to be aware of what was going on around the compound. She was struck by how blue his eyes were, seeming to glow in the low light of the canteen. She returned his look and held it, expressionless, waiting for him to drop his eyes. Eventually he did. Soon she found his eyes found her first when she entered a room and looked around. She didn’t nod to acknowledge him nor did she speak to him. She made it clear she was watching him and that was the scope of her interest.

Several weeks later, Daryl began participating on hunting runs with Dwight on the promise he’d give Dwight some pointers with the crossbow so he could improve his skill. Dwight was already a fairly good tracker so Daryl didn’t see the need to help him improve that skill and Dwight didn’t ask. There was a big hubbub Daryl and Dwight had a very successful hunt; they came back with two 10 point bucks. Daryl had shot one while giving Dwight a lesson on sighting and the other Dwight had shot, obviously learning his lessons well. 

To say that Negan was impressed would have been an understatement. Coupled with the fact that they had just received a shipment of 5 fat hogs from the Kingdom, Negan was in an ebullient and generous mood. He rewarded Simon with a week with the next woman on the rota and when he saw the huge deer Dwight and Daryl brought in, he was quick to award Dwight as well. He had asked Sherry to remind him when the next woman to be awarded from the pussy rota was finally going to be Sam. After he gifted Dwight with the same reward as Simon, he made eye contact with Sherry who nodded slowly once, confirming what he had expected. Sam was next.

He slapped his hand against Daryl’s solid shoulder. “Well done, son. Dwight tells me you been givin’ him pointers with the crossbow recently. Looks like it paid off! You shoot both of these, Dwight?” Dwight shook his head, pointing at the larger buck. “Nope. Daryl shot that big one there while showing me how to account for cross breezes and then I got the other one there about an hour later.” Negan smiled and laughed. “Well, Goddamn, Daryl, I do believe you’ve just won yourself a week’s worth of pussy!” Daryl didn’t say anything in response, just dropped his head in embarrassment which Negan took to mean submission. 

“No need to thank me, son! You earned it! Sherry, tell my good man here whose services he has won!” Negan’s voice became loud and jolly, like a game show host. The citizens of Sanctuary who had gathered around to see the impressively large deer became the audience to Negan’s sick game show. Sherry spoke up loud enough for all gathered to hear. “Next on the rota is Sam, Negan.” There were a few groans from men who had been trying to get her and Sam herself had just reached the gathering.

“Samantha, my darlin’, come here. I have your assignment at last. Daryl and Dwight have impressed me very much with this successful hunt. Dwight gets the next woman assigned because he has been here longer and Daryl gets you, my dear.” Daryl could not raise his head, the tips of his ears were burning and red as were his cheeks which were thankfully hidden by his long dirty hair. Sam stepped forward, raised her chin and kept her back as poker straight as her dark chestnut hair.

“Your punishment for speaking against me is now served. Take Daryl to your quarters and take care of him good, now. I don’t wanna hear any complaints from the man. I will be checking.” He turned his back on them and walked with Dwight back into the compound, giving orders for one of the pigs and one of the deer to be roasted up for a feast that night to celebrate.

People started to disperse and Sam stood in front of Daryl, looking at him carefully, absorbing his body language and found herself a bit confused. The aggressive and fearless man who had attacked Negan in front of 40 armed men 5 weeks ago appeared to be nowhere in sight. Left in his place was this silent shy man who appeared to be terminally awkward and couldn’t meet her eyes. She spoke softly to him, as one would to a spooked horse or terrified dog. “Daryl?” she reached slowly for his arm and he flinched when she touched him. “Hey. It’s ok.” She held her hands in front of her, fingers spread to show she meant no harm and she wouldn’t touch him again if he didn’t want her to.

“Come with me, okay?” When he hesitated, still not looking at her, she spoke again. “Listen. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I’m assigned to take care of you for the week. That means feeding you and washing your clothes and all that as well. Let’s get you cleaned up and fed so we can talk about this, okay?” Daryl finally glanced up at her, his blue gaze sharp and feral as it narrowed on hers. He found her deep brown eyes soft and gentle, without a hint of malice or deceit and he relaxed a bit. He nodded and fell into step beside her as she led him to her quarters.


	4. Under the Mud and Blood

Daryl glanced all around him when they entered Sam’s quarters. They weren’t big, about the size of a studio apartment. There was an unmade Queen sized bed against the wall at the back of the room, couch and table at the end of her bed, small kitchen on the far wall and a door leading to a small bathroom. Sam had been lucky though and had got the only suite that had a bathtub in the ensuite bathroom. She let Daryl wander around her room, picking up things to look at them while she ran a bath for him. Her room tended to be noisier, especially in winter because it was directly above the boiler room but she didn’t mind, it meant she had hot water all the time when other suites had it intermittently and it also meant the room was warmer in the winter.

Hot water swirled into the tub and Sam surveyed the row of bubble bath bottles she had above the tub. She had a lemon and mint one that was refreshing and not girly at all so chose that and poured a healthy glug into the tub. Steam and bubbles swirled around the tub as she found a clean cloth and large towel for Daryl to use. “You go and get into the bath and I’ll go source a change of clothes for you for when you get out.” She started to walk away when he grumbled a response to her, not moving toward the bathroom. She stopped and turned back to him.

“Sorry. What was that?” Daryl met her eyes, his flashing with defiance. “Why I gotta take a bath? Don’t want one.” As much as he sounded like a grumpy 5-year-old, she knew he wouldn’t appreciate it if she laughed at him so she didn’t respond with any amusement in her voice at all. “You’re living with me for the next week, Daryl. It’s just common courtesy when you’re going to be in close quarters with someone that you don’t offend them with your filth and stink. You know how sensitive we ladies can be.” She offered a gentle smile. “I can’t imagine you’ve been able to wash very well since you’ve been here so please use the opportunity and the hot water you’ve been given. There’s a bar of Ivory soap in there, fresh cloth and towel and you may use my shampoo, as much as you like.”

Daryl’s cheeks bloomed red again at the thought of sharing her space with her. “Don’t have ta stay here if ya don’t wan’ me here.” He rumbled at her. Sam shook her head. “No, actually, you do. That’s the reward you’ve been given. If you don’t want it, that’s fine but you have to know that Negan will be insulted if you turn down this week you’ve been awarded. He’ll probably punish you and he’ll definitely punish me. As I said, you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with but if we’re going to be spending any time together in my suite, please wash. You can’t sleep in my bed filthy as you are right now.”

“I’ll sleep on ya couch.” He grumbled. Sam shook her head. “No, you won’t. Negan meant it when he said he’d check.” Daryl looked at his hands and the embedded dirt under his nails, the streaks of mud and blood across his arms and shrugged. It wouldn’t kill him to clean up. He couldn’t actually remember the last time his skin was completely clean. He wandered into her bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sam went to her door to go find him some clean clothes and found Negan on the other side of her door, getting ready to knock.

“Samantha!” His jovial voice raised in greeting, pronouncing every syllable of her name. “Where you off to in such a hurry? You haven’t done Daryl in already, have you? You’ve only had him 10 minutes!” Sam rolled her eyes at his attempt at humour which amused him further. “He’s just getting in the bath, Negan. He hasn’t got any clothes to change into so I was going to go get him some from the stores, on my credit.” Negan nodded his approval. “Very good. Don’t let me stop you. I’ll wait for you to come back and chat to him in the meantime.” Sam narrowed her eyes at him, immediately suspicious of what he was planning to say to Daryl.

When she came back, Negan was lounging on her sofa, holding a conversation with Daryl through the bathroom door which was ajar to facilitate this. “Ah, here she is now, Daryl. Remember what I said.” There was only a grunt in response from the open bathroom door. “A reminder, Sam. I know you’ve not been on the rota before but Daryl here tells me it’s been years since he’s had a woman so he might be a bit rough with you. I advised him of my consent rule so he’s been duly informed of that. You just make sure that my big bad hunter is well satisfied with ALL of your services and I will be happy to say your punishment has been served when we get to the end of the week.”

Negan swung Lucille over his shoulder and sauntered out of her door, not bothering to even close it behind him. She closed it quietly and wished she could lock it. There were no locks on any of the doors in the compound but she had 3 steel wedges that she had found on her explorations of the old factory facility. She used them to wedge into the door frame, top, bottom and the side opposite the hinges. This made it impossible for the door to be opened from the outside as it swung out into the hallway rather than into the room. As the only woman on the floor, she’d made use of this protection every night and knew it had stopped some late night drunken visits from happening.

She stood outside the bathroom door. “Daryl? I got you some clean clothes to change into when you’re done. She cracked the door open and peeked in, seeing Daryl trying to wash his hair and not succeeding. His right arm still didn’t have full range of movement since Dwight had shot him in that shoulder only 7 weeks ago. She pushed the door open. “Here. Let me do that for you.” Daryl startled, quickly covering his privates with the wash cloth as she pushed into the room. She noticed how unsettled he was to have her in the bathroom with him. “It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. Please let me help. If Negan thinks I’m not taking good care of you, he’s going to punish me.” Daryl grunted and slowly relented, having no doubt she was right about that.

“Sit forward but lean your head back.” She instructed. Daryl did so and she was able to wet his hair then massage shampoo into it, scrubbing his scalp with her short nails. Daryl’s eyes slipped closed in delight at the sensation and he sighed lightly. Sam smiled down at his relaxed face. “Nice, isn’t it? Having someone else wash your hair.” Her quiet voice was a pleasing melodic alto, as gentle and soothing as her hands. Daryl hummed in response, not wanting to question how relaxed he felt in her company – something about her nature put him at ease like no one else ever had in as short a space of time. Maybe it was the sudden immersion into a bit of luxury after rough and desperate living conditions as a prisoner and then as a reluctant member of the Sanctuary. All he knew was he was safe from walkers, safe from people trying to kill him – for the moment. He didn’t want to look too closely at why else he might be at ease; not sure he would like additional reasons for it. 

Sam moved from behind him to the edge of the bath in front of him so she could really scrub into the hairline where he seemed to have a lot of blood and mud caked over one ear. She smoothed the hair back from his face and looked him over closely. He was actually quite handsome under all the mud and blood and hair. His forehead was broad and smooth, his brow and jaw line firm and well-formed but it was his cheekbones, sharp and well-defined that she liked best. His scruffy goatee could use a tidy up and his lips were full and smooth, even kissable under his overgrown facial hair.

She paused a moment as the thought of kissing him rose unbidden in her brain. When she stopped moving, his bright blue eyes flicked open and pinned her in place. Her eyes flickered back to his hair and she frowned. “Is this…a…twig?” She said with wonder as she pulled bits of foliage from his tangled hair, washed free by the shampoo. He grunted then closed his eyes again as she rinsed the suds from his hair with cups full of bath water. She reapplied the shampoo in a smaller quantity to rewash his hair and ensure it was all the way clean. 

While she left the shampoo in his hair to soak for a minute, she grabbed a fresh washcloth, wet it in the bath and rubbed it liberally with the Ivory soap. He tensed momentarily then relaxed into her capable and soothing hands as she washed his face, neck and shoulders gently but firmly. It was only after she had scrubbed half of his back that he remembered his scars that he usually kept hidden but she didn’t comment, didn’t even pause as she washed him and he was too relaxed to stop her.

He couldn’t remember anyone ever caring for him physically like this in his 47 years. She bathed him like a mother would, rubbing soap into his skin purposefully but not roughly with the cloth then rinsing him off with the cup. She stood again to come around the front of him, taking each arm in turn at the wrist and briskly soaping him from shoulder to fingertip, scrubbing the grime off him methodically and thoroughly. He was about to protest that he could wash his own arms but he knew she was only doing what Negan had charged her with so he let her. It felt too good to protest, anyway.

She handed him the washcloth she had been using. “Okay. I expect you can finish the job. I will wash the rest of you if you prefer but as we’ve only just met, I thought you might like your privacy.” Daryl blushed to the roots of his wet hair and dropped his head, grunting his approval. “I’ll leave clippers and razor over here by the sink for you so you can trim your nails and beard if you want. If you want me to, I can trim your hair for you too, so you can see better. Just let me know.” She looked over at him and he nodded shyly at her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Daryl. I’ll have dinner ready in about an hour. Come join me when you’re ready.”


	5. Southern as "Swate Tay"

The man who emerged from her bathroom 30 minutes later looked nothing like the man who had entered it. Daryl cleaned up good. Really good. Sam tried not to stare at him as he came to sit at the small table beside the kitchen area. He was dressed in worn but clean faded blue jeans that hugged his muscular form, a faded black Soundgarden t-shirt and was barefoot. His hair was still damp but a lot cleaner and he had tidied up his facial hair which she hadn’t expected. He looked a bit uncomfortable but didn’t speak, watching her closely from his chair as she puttered around from stove to cupboard to fridge and back while she hummed and prepared their meal.

There was a scent of cooked food in the room which smelled a bit like fish. Sam placed a plate in front of Daryl that was an odd collection of food but it smelled good and he was hungry. The plate contained a tuna pasta casserole, ripe fresh sliced tomatoes and cucumbers, and a large glass of sweet tea. Daryl was surprised to see the sweet tea, a southern favourite, it wasn’t as popular in more northern states and he hadn’t seen it in years, not since Hershel’s farm. He took a tentative sip and then a huge long draught of the cool liquid, his eyebrows lifted in surprise before his eyes shut with sheer delight.

Sam sat down across the table from him, smiling indulgently at his enjoyment. He put the glass down, almost empty, gasping a bit from not breathing for that long and looking at her in surprise. She quirked an eyebrow at him in question. “Where the hell did ya get sweet tea from?” He asked gruffly, his voice a quiet rasp. “I made it, Daryl. It’s not hard. Found a few cases of tea bags in one of the import shops in the next town during a run and was allowed to keep a few boxes of them as a reward. Not much call for tea here, most people prefer coffee in the north. My mama was from Texas, she made sweet tea every day in the summer. You want some more?” Daryl nodded quickly and she filled his glass up again.

Daryl picked up his fork and tasted the food she had made for him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten something so freshly made and wholesome. Probably not since the last family meal that Carol had cooked for all of them, more than 2 months earlier. Most recently, his diet had consisted of tins of questionable meat stew and stale bread, the odd candy bar when out scavenging. He ploughed through the food she provided, clearing his plate before she was even barely started hers. He looked up, suddenly embarrassed that he had raced through the meal but she didn’t comment, just stood, took his plate over to the stove and filled it up again, same as before. 

He looked up into her face as she placed the plate in front of him for the second time. “Food’s real good.” He said roughly, not knowing how to compliment her for the best meal he’d had in months and here she was serving him a second helping of the same. “Thank you Daryl. There’s plenty, so you eat your fill, ya hear? You need to build up your energy, your body is still healing.” Daryl ducked his head as he dug the fork into the casserole again. “Yes’m.” He said. He ate this plate more slowly and they fell into an easy rhythm of eating and drinking. She seemed to understand he was a quiet man and didn’t insist on any conversation at all.

The meal finished, she stood and cleared their plates, half filling the sink with water and warming it from the kettle she boiled. She started to wash the dishes and suddenly found Daryl standing at her elbow, his empty glass in hand. “You want some more sweet tea?” she asked. He shook his head. “Ya need some help with the dishes?” He asked quietly. “No, but thanks for the offer.” She replied, surprised that he had offered. He turned away, walking over to the open window and lit a bent cigarette he pulled from behind his ear. 

She was trying to get the measure of him but he had surprised her at every turn so far. He was shy, unused to being touched. He was tough as old boots from what Negan and Dwight had told her and not scared of anything or anyone, including Negan himself. He didn’t appear to like Negan much nor was he rushing to do everything Negan wanted him to do. She realised that Negan would consider it fitting that the man she was assigned for her week’s pussy rota punishment was the very man she tried to warn Negan against. A private smile rounded her lips because she knew the very reason she had warned Negan off taking him in was the same reason that he would be her best ally in her own secret war.


	6. Sam's Story

After she’d finished washing the dishes, Sam picked up her crochet bag and went to sit in the chair by the window where Daryl was smoking. She fished out her project, a teal chunky blanket she’d been working on for a few weeks. Daryl watched her closely. “Whatcha makin’?” he asked. Sam looked up at him for a moment before dropping her eyes back to her work. “It’ll be a blanket when it’s done. A small one. I don’t have enough yarn to make it any bigger. It gets pretty cold in here in the winter and making stuff yourself is one way to avoid spending credits on necessities.” Daryl expelled a column of smoke out the open window.

“Where’d ya get the wool?” He had to admit, it’s not something anyone had ever asked him to pick up when he was going on a run. 

“One of them big craft warehouse places in the nearest town here. All the useful stuff been stripped out of it long ago but I found a huge selection of yarn there and brought it back. Negan was pretty pissed about it at first until I told him how nice it might be to have some warm socks, hats, scarves and sweaters when the weather turned. We got some older ladies here who jumped at the chance to get off their feet and return to a favourite hobby and make items to sell for extra credits.”

“Pretty smart. Sooner ‘r later we ain’t gonna find ready-made stuff no more.”

“Exactly. That red scarf he wears, I made that.” Daryl grimaced. “He yer man, then?”

It was Sam’s turn to grimace. “Fuck, no!” Daryl chuckled at her reaction. “I made him the scarf so he could see the value of craft work and include yarn, thread and fabric in the list of useful items people should scavenge and bring back. I did it to make a point and support my position.”

Sam’s fingers flew over the yarn and row after row of stitches gradually appeared. “I don’t fuck Negan. I don’t fuck anyone. No man owns me. Believe me, that’s a hard position to maintain in this brave new world.” Daryl nodded. “Ya ain’t wanna be one of his wives, then?” Sam shuddered in response. “Fuck no. Just the thought makes my skin crawl.”  
“Then how ya come ta be here, ta be what are ya? His advisor?”

“I guess I am. I provide him with counsel, my observations, strategy, tactics mostly in how to deal with people we meet, get more for and from the people who live here.”  
“How long ya been here?”

“Bout two years. Happened the same way it did for you. Negan came across my group. He only had 25 men or so back then, but enough to outnumber us. Demanded half our stuff and made an example of one of our people and beat him to death with that fuckin’ bat of his, Lucille.”

A haunted look drifted over Daryl’s face for a moment. Sam knew her story was bringing up his group’s recent losses. It did the same for everyone, which is why no one really talked about it. “I’m not a great carer or cook or hunter or scavenger like some of the others but Negan quickly found a use for me in expanding his operation, putting the group’s resources to the best use and giving him insight and advise when requested.”

“And ya gave him some unsolicited advice ‘bout me and he thanked ya for it by punishing ya.” Daryl was very quick and she already knew he was observant.

“Correct.”

“What did ya ‘dvise him ‘bout me?” Daryl asked, his voice low and smoky.

Sam stopped crocheting and looked up at Daryl, meeting his glowing blue eyes and holding them. “I told him you’re not afraid of him and since he’s killed two of your friends, that you’d be gunning for him.”

Daryl stubbed out his cigarette and sat down in the chair across from her. He didn’t confirm or deny what she stated and she didn’t ask him to.

“My punishment was for contradicting him in front of his men. God forbid he should follow the sage advice from a woman, to some of the men in his crew, it’s bad enough that he listens to me as much as he does, no matter what improvements I’ve made to everyone’s lives since I came here.”

There was a pause while Daryl absorbed everything she said. “An’ ta punish ya, he’s makin’ ya whore yerself out?” Sam nodded. “Well he did give me a choice. I could either serve a week on the pussy rota or I could marry him.” Daryl’s surprised gaze met hers before he frowned and dropped his eyes. “Sorry ya got me then.” Sam laughed. “I’m not.” Daryl looked up and she continued.

“I’ve been watching you Daryl over the past weeks. I know you know that.” Daryl nodded. “What I’ve seen is that you keep to yourself. You’re resisting Negan’s rule by doing the bare minimum of what’s asked of you – unless it’s something you prefer to do, like hunting. You’re practical, you’re economical, you’re precise and you’re aware of your surroundings and your opportunities. You’re a lot smarter than Negan, smarter than anyone gives you credit for and you’ve been like that your whole life. You prefer that because it allows you a certain amount of freedom. I think your fiercely loyal to your group and you are keen to get back to them…” Sam looked up and met Daryl’s gaze, she could see the concern in his eyes at how well she had described him. “But you’re not going anywhere until you get the opportunity to kill Negan and get out from under the Saviours’ thumb.”

Silence filled the room as Sam continued to crochet and Daryl stared at her and started to chew on the edge of his thumb. Sam started a new row on the blanket and paused, looking up at Daryl. “That’s why I’m happy you were assigned to me and not anyone else. It’s the perfect pretext to talk to you, to spend time with you and get to know you.”  
“So ya can turn me in?” Daryl thrust the words at her.

Sam smiled. “No. So you can help me and I can help you. We have the same objective, after all.” Daryl’s eyes narrowed and he looked at her keenly. “Whatcha mean?”

“The member of my group Negan killed two years ago…that was my husband, Liam.” The dawn of realisation broke across Daryl’s face. “No one in my group ever told Negan or his crew that Liam was my husband. There are 6 of us left now. Lost 3 to biters on scavenging runs over the past 2 years. 2 ran away and Negan had them hunted down and killed and one killed herself first chance she got. She’d been raped by his men. It was brutal. It was after that when I explained to him what had happened and that it would continue to happen unless he did something that Negan outlawed rape, a death sentence for anyone who didn’t comply.”

“So, Daryl. Yes, I know you want to kill Negan. But you need to get in line.”

Daryl smiled broadly at that.

“So you see, I think we can help each other. I’ve been playing the long game but I’ve been hindered by Negan’s interest in bedding me. I’ve been needing an ally for a while but you’re the first that’s come along who fits the bill. What do you think?”

“Ya trust me?”

“More than anyone out there right now, yes.”

“We need ta talk more ‘bout this.”

“Agreed. There’ll be an opportunity sooner or later, we just need to be ready for it.”

Daryl nodded and lit another cigarette, smoking and staring out the window while Sam continued to crochet.  


	7. Plans

The next two days passed quickly. Daryl went out hunting with Dwight each morning then spent time on a scavenge crew with Sam and a few others. She had an eye for likely hiding places and had twice turned up stashes of food, water and ammo that added to the Saviours’ coffers of supplies. When they were searching a house in a small housing development, Daryl found a room fairly well stocked with yarn and other craft supplies. He stuffed about 20 balls of yarn into his personal bag which he didn’t have to share with anyone and stashed it away in Sam’s cupboard when she was in the bathroom having a shower. He wanted to surprise her.

That night while Sam was finishing off the stew she’d made with one of Daryl’s rabbits from that morning’s hunt, Daryl had a wash and came out of the bathroom with the pair of scissors. “Would ya cut ma hair fer me?” He asked, his voice a shy rumble. “S’getting’ too long an’ I cain’t see too good when I’m huntin’.”

Sam put the lid on the pot on her two-burner hot plate and turned to face him. “Sure, Daryl. Have a seat.” She took the scissors from him as he sat in the chair. “How much do you want me to cut off?” He held up his thumb and index finger a couple inches apart. “’Bout this much, all over?” He suggested. Sam nodded and then fetched a comb from the bathroom, using it to scrape his damp hair back from his forehead and started to section the hair and quickly cut away the two or so inches he specified. 

As usual, when this close to Sam for any length of time, Daryl got very quiet and still. He breathed her scent in and relaxed under her touch, feeling soothed and relaxed while still hyper aware of every move she made. They both jumped when the steel door that opened into her suite was thumped on 3 times. As she walked to the door she could hear Negan in the hallway. “Candygram!” Sam opened the door with a smile and shook her head at him. She knew this was the response he was expecting.

“Samantha, my love! You look very well. Daryl must be treating you EXACTLY as you deserve.” He drew her into a stiff hug and released her, sauntering into her private space without an invitation. “Daryl, man, what’s shakin’? She scalpin’ you or what?” Sam was used to Negan in this jokey cheerful mood and knew very well how to navigate it.  
“Stop it, Negan. It’s not that bad. Don’t scare the man.”

Negan laughed. “Just come to talk to Daryl about a job I need doing that I think he’d be perfect for.” Negan sat down on her sofa facing the chair Daryl was in, getting his hair cut. Sam met Negan’s eyes after she closed her door. “You want me to leave?” she asked, her face neutral, communicating nothing but her willingness to do whatever Negan asked of her. His eyes appraised her. “No need, Sam, carry on. No secrets here between friends.”

Sam made no comment, just moved behind Daryl, picking up the comb and scissors again to carry on with the haircut. Daryl met Negan’s eyes. “Wha’s tha job?” he asked, trying not to react to Sam’s touch as she combed, held and cut his hair. He had so been enjoying it before Negan showed up. “Well, Daryl, it’s like this. We have this one place that we collect tributes from on a weekly basis as a promise we won’t come knocking on their gates and take half of everything like we’ve done with your people. The place is called “The Kingdom” and they provide us with the fresh pork that came in the same day as your deer.” Daryl nodded his understanding.

“I don’t trust them, Daryl. It’s not that they rolled over too quickly to give us what we asked for…it’s that they’re giving us MORE than we asked for. Our order was for 3 pigs. They gave us 5. That makes me suspicious. What are they trying to protect that it’s worth trying to impress me to keep me sweet?” Daryl grunted. “So what you wan’ me ta do?” Negan leaned forward, balancing Lucille across his knees. “Daryl I want you to track them, follow them, and find out what they’re hiding.” Daryl nodded. Sounded dead easy to him. “Sure. I can do tha’ for ya.”

Negan grinned broadly, his eyes rising to meet Sam’s. “I know you just a few days into your week so Sam will be going with you, to keep you company and see to ALL your needs.” Sam’s face whitened with shock. Negan knew she hated being outside, scavenging runs she could handle well enough but when it came to fighting for survival against the dead, she’d just rather not. Sooner or later the odds worked against you. “Daryl will protect you, of course. Won’t you Daryl?” “Course.” He knew something was up when Sam’s hands stopped fiddling with his hair.

“Right. That’s settled then.” Negan started to stand, still talking as he moved to the door. “I’ll be giving you a truck and some supplies and you can take what camping gear you’ll need from stores for 4 or 5 days. I want you out there tomorrow morning after breakfast. Dwight can tell you where to start your search and pick up a likely trail.” He turned to face Daryl and Sam again. “And Daryl?” His dark merry eyes met Daryl’s laser blue. “You don’t come back, I’ll drive up to Alexandria with a tank and kill every fucking one of your friends. We clear?” Daryl didn’t allow his face to react. “Crystal.” With that, Negan was striding out Sam’s door, letting her thump closed behind him.

Daryl grabbed Sam’s hand from his hair and pulled her around in front of him, standing up himself. “Ya okay?” Sam nodded and swallowed. “I just hate being out there with unknown numbers of biters, short runs I can handle…days out there. Ugh! He knows that. It’s a reminder that he can turn me out of here any time he wants. He’s trying to prove to me that I need him more than he needs me. Another classic manipulation technique.” 

Daryl looked earnestly into her eyes and took both of her hands in his, surprising them both. “Ya know I’ll protect ya, right?” Sam was quick to nod. “Of course…” before she could continue Daryl interrupted. “But I can do more’n tha’. I can teach ya wha’ ya need ta know ta survive if ya do fin’ yerself out there alone fer any reason.” Sam looked at him with interest at this proposal. “That would actually be a great idea and very much appreciated Daryl.” She smiled up at him and cleared her throat, suddenly realising how close they were standing. Her eyes moved to his hair and her hand reached up to brush his fringe around and he closed his eyes, almost leaning into her touch.

“Let me finish your haircut. Then we’ll head down to stores to pick up the essentials of what we’re going to need for 4 or 5 days.” Daryl’s eyes snapped open and he nodded, sitting back down in the chair so she could finish the job, his thoughts already occupied with the type of hunting and camping gear that would be useful. First he wanted to talk to Dwight to get an understanding of the local area, what type of land surrounded the Kingdom.


	8. Is it hot in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF warning. Shit is goin' down.

Sam felt the arm around her waist tighten as she tried to pull away. She blinked quickly a few times as she tried to remember where she was. “Liam?” she whispered hoarsely, her hand going to the arm around her, feeling the knotted muscles in the forearm that lay across her belly. There was a grunt from behind her and she settled back down, nestling her back against him in the bed, sleepily sure her husband was tucked up against her back. Her drowsiness deepened into sleep as the man nestled behind her pulled her tighter against him, pressing hard chest and thighs against her softness.

She woke an hour or two later, so toasty warm she drowsily wondered if the boilers were running on the floor below. As her senses started to wake slowly, she felt the arm slung over her, the deep breathing behind her and the exhalations ruffling the hair over her ear. She recalled thinking Liam was there but woke to the cold realisation that Liam was dead. He’d been dead for 2 years. She turned slightly to peer over her shoulder at Daryl and he was instantly awake, his eyes flickered then opened, riveting her to the spot. Her breath caught and held at the raw look in his eyes and she stroked the arm he was holding her with.

“Let me up, Daryl. I need to pee.” She entreated breathlessly. He quickly released her and rolled onto his back, grunting “sorry”. When she left the bathroom a few minutes later, Daryl was waiting outside the door to use it himself. She held the door open for him without a word then made her way back to the bed, slipping into the bedding which still held the fading warmth of their bodies. She curled on her side, facing away from the bathroom which was on his side of the bed and drowsed while she waited for him to return. She heard the toilet flush, the taps run for a moment and then silence until she felt him climb into the bed behind her.

He lay close to her but didn’t touch her. There was an air of hesitant expectancy in the room, like both of them were waiting for something to happen. Her eyes slowly opened and she realised she was waiting for him to put his arm around her again and pull her against him. Surprised that she wanted him to hold her. She rolled to look over her shoulder at him and his sea blue eyes met hers then flickered away. “I don’t mind if you want to spoon. I liked you holding me…if you want to do that some more.” His eyes met hers again, measuring the truth in her before flicking to her mouth and back up to her eyes again. “Do you want to kiss me, Daryl?” she asked softly when she noticed his gaze linger on her mouth. Even in the low light, she could see the blush heating his cheeks as his eyes fell away from hers.

She rolled over to face him completely and placed a hand on his chest, caressing the spot slowly. He jumped at first contact then relaxed under her touch. “You can kiss me if you want. Or I can kiss you. Whichever you want.” His eyes met hers again then slid slowly to her lips, his eyes becoming a bit hooded before sliding back up to meet her eyes again. Sam held her breath at the heated expression on his face. It was suddenly so primal, so carnal that it took her breath away. This man was a hunter in every possible way.

His hand slowly reached out to touch her hip, his thumb sliding under the hem of her t-shirt to stroke the bare flesh above her hip. Sam started to breathe quicker and slid her hand up his chest to the side of his neck, snaking around behind to grasp him by the nape and slowly pull his mouth to hers. He didn’t resist but he didn’t lean toward her either. The moment before his rough chapped lips touched her smooth soft ones seemed to hang between them, a long intense pause, both stopping a moment to wonder if this was a good decision. They both seemed to decide that whether it was or not, they were powerless to stop it.

Daryl jolted at the sudden soft touch of her lips to his, like he’d been hit by a bolt of electricity. His fingers twitched and dug into the flesh of her hip to hold on to her and his other hand came up to cup her cheek as he felt her mouth move against his, slowly, gently, silkily. A guttural groan escaped him involuntarily and he relished the trembling he could feel in her body. He had a sudden desire to crush her against him, stop her trembling; a feral need to claim her as his own but held himself back, letting her lead the kiss, no matter where it may take them. 

His mouth was rough but gentle, his whiskers soft but abrasive, his body hard but yielding and the combinations, the dichotomies of Daryl thrilled her. Sam slid her other hand around his neck and into his messy long hair, scratching gently at his scalp as she slowly sought to deepen the kiss. Daryl surprised her by suddenly wrapping his arms tightly around her lower back and shoulders, moving them both together as he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him so her legs naturally wrapped around his hips, her sex suddenly in direct contact with the erection growing in his boxers. His hands quickly slipped down her back to grasp her butt and properly align his hard dick with the cleft of her sex, putting direct pressure on her clit. Sam gasped in shock and then moaned in arousal.

“Oh God….Daryl!” she whispered in reaction and he growled and slipped his tongue into her mouth and slid his hands into her pyjama bottoms to grasp her naked ass and rock her pussy over his hard cock. Sam felt her body heat up quickly, her skin came alive under his hands and her sex moistened where he thrust against her. She had never felt so instantly turned on in her life. She kissed him back, nipping at his bottom lip as his hands skimmed from her ass up her back, skinning her long sleeved t-shirt up her body and up over her head in one flowing movement. He broke the kiss briefly to remove her top quickly then claimed her mouth again.

Daryl rolled her over again to nestle his hips between her thighs, pressing her into the bed as he scraped his own t-shirt off, holding his breath when his heated skin met hers at last. His eyes were feral and electric blue as they slid like a velvet caress slowly over her flushed face, her ripe full breasts, her silky soft belly before travelling back up to meet hers. “Want ya, Sam.” He managed to say, his voice a gruff rasp. Sam felt like she was swimming in his hot gaze and smiled timidly at him, suddenly unsure. He read her expression correctly and paused further. “Won’t nothin’ happen ya don’t wanna happen.” He stated and she relaxed and lay back. Her hands traced up his biceps that framed either side of her torso, her fingers skimming his broad shoulders and up his neck before carding through his long hair, brushing it away from his face.

“I want you too, Daryl.” She paused and he heard it. “But?” he asked. “But it’s been a long time for me. Almost 2 years since Negan killed my husband. I haven’t had any man in my bed or in my body since Liam.” 

The dawn of understanding lit his eyes and he nodded reassuringly to her. “We can go slow if that’s what ya want. Been a long time fer me too but I’ll do ma best ta make it good for ya.” 

Sam smiled at him and pulled his mouth down to hers. “Thank you.” She whispered against his lips before he sealed his mouth to hers. He pulled her slowly into a crushing embrace, her soft breasts flattened against his hard chest.


	9. Nocturne

Daryl was as good as his word. The urgency he felt before melted away and he was determined to draw this night out as long as he could, giving Sam the slow thorough sex she needed. His kisses were long and languid and he sipped from her mouth, before moving to her cheek, her jaw and gradually tasted every inch of her skin. The sensation of his facial hair tickling and rasping against the soft skin of her face, her neck, her shoulders and then her breasts had her writhing under him in very little time.

Her breathy whispers of delight and moaning his name repeatedly fuelled his fire better than any whiskey, rum or tequila ever had in the past. He found confidence in her pleasure, loved how responsive she was, how she communicated what she liked so he quickly learned to read her favourite places by how she reacted to him kissing them, biting them, licking them. Her neck and shoulders were particularly sensitive as were her large thick nipples which stood up almost half an inch once he had teased them into turgid points with his mouth and fingers.

His whiskers and hot tongue skated around the underside of her breasts leaving goose pimples in their wake as he licked down her ribs to the dip of her navel. Her body was so warm, and he noted in his gradual discovery of her body that her sex was primed and ready for him, he could smell her sweet musky scent and the knowledge of her arousal increased his. Her skin was alive with joyful sensation and the tension built quickly within her belly, promising an earth-shattering orgasm when he eventually led her to it.  
Sam was not passive throughout his attentions, her hands wandered his beaten and scarred body, so strong and supple. She caressed the long smooth muscular valley of his spine, marred with a crosshatch of scars. He stiffened as her fingers found the damage inflicted on his skin so many years ago. She didn’t ask and didn’t react, she just stroked and caressed him and he relaxed again. When her hands were in his hair, she used her blunt nails to scrape and scratch his scalp gently and he sighed as he had when she washed his hair in the bath. When he shucked off his boxers at last, Sam boldly explored his fantastic muscular ass, squeezing and massaging it slowly but deeply which had him moaning in response and grinding his hot length against her. 

Daryl peeled down her pyjama pants, pulling them down slowly from the waist, kissing and licking every bit of skin exposed as he did so. When he pulled the fabric away from her sex, the undiluted scent of her arousal hit him. Coupled with the sight of her neatly trimmed bush, shaved labia only just visible, Daryl groaned and sat up suddenly, leaning up and over her to turn on the battery powered lamp on her bedside table. Sam blushed when she realised what he was doing and why.

“Wanna look at ya…don’t move.” Came his gruff command. The light gently glowing in the dark room, threw a golden wash over them both. Daryl sat back on his haunches between her open legs and took in every detail of her, top to bottom. Her dark shining hair, her huge brown eyes bright and lust blown with desire, the flush of pink on her cheeks, neck and chest, tell-tale signs of where his whiskers had scraped and teased her soft skin. His eyes drifted down further, lighting on her hard beaded but juicy nipples, her heaving softly rounded belly and then her sex. 

He could see it better now. He pulled her pyjama pants off all the way to make her completely nude, never taking his eyes of her beautiful pussy. She had a small bush of pubic hair, neatly trimmed but her labia were shaved smooth. He placed his hands on her inner thighs and pushed gently to open her further. Sam bit her lip to stop a moan as she felt a bead of her arousal trickle down through her folds as he got a better view of her cleanly shaven pussy lips which parted to show him the glistening inner lips and her excited clit poking out of its protective hood. Daryl groaned in his arousal and he felt his hard dick twitch.

“Fuck me.” He cursed softly, entranced by the sight of her. It had been too long, literally years since he’d been with a woman, as he had confessed to Negan. But he realised he had never been with a woman like Sam before. She was completely out of his league. She was beautiful and clean and smelled so good and took very good care of herself. Every woman he had ever been with in the past was before the Turn and they were mostly messy, drunk bar flies looking for a quick drunken fuck, or skinny sore-addled meth whores who owed Merle money and Merle had them fuck Daryl to repay their debt when he was too drunk to refuse. Sam was leagues above them, leagues above him. She was perfect, the type of woman he’d have fantasized about when jerking off as a horny teenager. The type of woman who’d never have let him touch her if the world hadn’t ended. What the hell was he doing? He shouldn’t be looking at her, let alone touching her like this.

Sam could see Daryl starting to retreat inside himself, talking himself out of what she wanted, what they both wanted. “Daryl.” She whispered his name and he looked at her quickly, his self-doubt and old self-hatred plain on his face. “It’s okay. Touch me. I want you to touch me.” He swallowed and his eyes caressed her body again, his hands and his dick twitching with the need for contact but he didn’t move. She sat up slowly and gently slid her warm smooth hands along his muscular thighs, the hair surprisingly soft and fine. Daryl shivered at the touch and his eyes met hers again.

“Don’t stop now, Daryl. Can’t you see how much I want you?” She grasped one of his hands and brought it to the moist heat between her legs. “Can’t you feel how wet I am for you?” Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat as she pushed his rough calloused fingers against her hard clit, jumping as she rubbed them through the copious juices streaming there and he took over, circling her clit gently as she gasped and through her head back. “Oh fuck. Yes, Daryl. Touch me. Make me cum. I wanna cum so hard for you.” That did it. Daryl growled and leaned into her, kissing her hard as he pushed her back against the bed, his massaging fingers never leaving her clit.

“I’m so close, Daryl.” Sam whispered against his lips as he rubbed his cock against her leg, desperate for any amount of friction. Her hand came down to circle him and he groaned long and hard as she squeezed firmly around the base of his dick, forcing the blood to the tip and then pulsing her grip to repeat the sensation. He nearly fucking came right then and there but stopped her, pulling her hand off him and pushing it above her head, holding her by the wrist there. Her other hand joined it and he held them both there as he looked her straight in the eye and rubbed her clit in firm wet circles. 

He suddenly pushed two fingers deep inside her, so deep he could feel the mouth of her cervix on the very tip of his middle finger. Sam started to shake and a moaning whine rose from her throat. He pushed in deeper again, her hard clit rubbing against his palm, his finger flicking at the mouth of her cervix a few times before her pussy contracted in rhythmic pulses, pushing his hand out of her as she convulsed and came hard. He slid his soaking hand out of her twitching pussy and rubbed fast and hard at her clit and she bucked and squealed at the intense sudden change of sensation and she came again, harder than she ever had before. 

Sam’s orgasm rolled on and on and he gently rubbed her clit and then her mound as she came down. He reached down with his mouth to suckle one of her rock hard nipples as she shuddered beneath him. “Holy shit, Daryl. That was intense.” She gasped and panted as she came back to Earth. He stroked down her smooth skin, soothing her as she calmed, laying on his side facing her as she lay flat on her back, one leg still thrown over his hip from where it landed when she was twitching and writhing through her orgasm.


	10. Reciprocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More SMUT warning.

His fingers trailed gently down her chest, circling her breasts and rubbing her nipples and his eyes met hers. “Kiss me, Daryl.” It wasn’t an order, it was a request and he didn’t hesitate. He kissed her deep and long and she drew herself closer to him, turning into him and putting her arms around his neck while he kissed her. She pushed him gently onto his back and straddled him purposefully, her wet warm sex rubbing against the underside of his cock, so hard now it was painful.

“Ain’t gonna last, Sam, ya keep doin’ that.” She smiled, leaning forward and tilting her hips until she could feel the head of his cock at her opening and then she just pressed back and sat down, sliding him fully inside her. Daryl moaned at the sensation, his knees automatically raising and his hands grasping her hips, preparing to slam into her like he wanted to so badly. She could feel the coiling tension in his body and stayed still, his hard thick cock filling her and stretching her out so deliciously. She stroked his sweat slicked chest and cooed at him. “Let me do this my way. Relax. Let ME fuck YOU.” She said simply, emphasising how she wanted this to go.

Daryl took a deep breath and shakily released it and willed himself to relax under her. “Good boy.” She said with a satisfied smile and he smirked at her until she rotated her hips in a circle and his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation. “Holy fuck! Sam….” He groaned and she leaned forward so she could slide slowly up and down on his dick. He was so hard, the shaft felt like it was going numb. All the blood, all the sensation was gathered in the head of his cock and he whimpered, actually whimpered as she started to pick up speed. 

Sam thrust herself down on his incredibly hot and thick cock then rotated her hips a few more times, causing him to groan again. She kept the thrusts deep and smooth and very gradually built up a pace again and this time didn’t stop, pushing herself into another twitching orgasm quickly followed by Daryl, roaring suddenly as he pumped jet after jet of hot cum into her, his body bowing to curl around her and hold her in place as his hips stuttered and jerked into her. Sam’s pussy continued to spasm on him where she was impaled.

They rocked together for a few long minutes and stayed joined until his cock softened within her. Sam rolled off him and walked to the bathroom to clean up and returned with a warm cloth for him to clean himself up. He did so without making eye contact, suddenly unsure of himself, of her, of everything. Feeling suddenly sure everything had changed between them and had no idea what would happen next. When he finished wiping himself clean, he returned the cloth to the bathroom and came back. He stood beside the bed for a minute, not sure what to say. Sam looked up at him, smiled and held out her hand to invite him back into the bed.

She pulled the covers back over their naked bodies and snuggled up to his shoulder. “’M sorry.” He mumbled. Sam was confused. “For what, Daryl?” She felt him shrug but he said nothing. She turned to look at him but he was still not making eye contact. “Daryl.” She stroked his cheek and then grasped his chin, pulling lightly on his salt and pepper whiskers. “What do you think you did wrong?” She asked him gently. “Alla it. Ain’t good at this stuff. Don’t know how ta act…” his deep voice trailed off. Sam suddenly rolled on top of him, her legs straddling his hips, her arms straight, hands placed on either side of his head, she stared down at him, forcing him to make eye contact.

Daryl froze, unused to so much skin contact, he was aware of every inch of her body where it was touching his. He could feel the moist heat of her sex against his lower belly, her soft belly against his stomach, her breasts just brushing his chest. His hands instinctively went to her hips, ready to push her off or pull her closer, he had no inkling which way it was going to go. “Daryl. You did nothing wrong. As first time sex goes, that was…spectacular.” 

Her eyes looked all starry and sparkling and Daryl was lost in them for a moment. “You listened to me, you paid attention to what I liked and you made me cum so hard, more than once…” Daryl blushed to the tips of his ears but she continued. “There is nothing about what we just did that I would change given the opportunity. In fact…” Sam sat forward a little bit and rubbed her clit against his soft flesh below his navel and Daryl’s hands tightened on her hips at the sensation.

“I’d like to go again as soon as you’re able.” She leaned down and brushed her lips against his and Daryl groaned, sliding his hands up her back to pull her tighter to him and deepen the kiss.

“Yeah?” He asked, breathless.

“Yeah.” She replied with a smile.


	11. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with the SMUT hat trick. SMUT trick?

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and his face went white with shock. “Fuck. We ain’t used no rubber.” Sam stopped him right there. “I can’t get pregnant, Daryl, I’ve got the shot. I get Doc Carson to give it to me every year. When the drugs expire or he runs out, then we’d have to be creative but right now, I’m good.” Daryl’s whole body relaxed under her.

“Ain’t never had sex without a rubber before.” He said. “Did you like it?” She asked, rotating her hips in a circle which caused his cock to start twitching and swelling as her nipples brushed through his sparse chest hair with her body movement. “Mmhmm” he murmured against her chest as his lips sought her nipples. She moaned as he licked each nipple then sucked it gently into his mouth, teasing it immediately into a hard point. He held her chest above his face and then reached down further to grasp her hips so she was lifted off him a bit. She held that position and he slid down a foot in the bed and pulled her hips down once her pussy was hovering over his mouth.

“Oh God…Daryl…” Sam moaned as his tongue flicked at her clit before sucking her labia into his mouth and running his flat tongue surely between her wet pussy lips from her dripping entrance to her turgid little clit poking out of its hood. Daryl groaned into her sex at the combined taste of her sweet nectar and the remainder of his salty seed still sliding down from inside her and devoured her.

Sam found the sensation was almost too intense and she squirmed, trying to get some distance from his punishing tongue. His strong hands held her in place but he gentled his lips and tongue on her most sensitive bits and started to make love to her with his mouth instead of ravishing her. His mouth led her steadily on, gently climbing to orgasm instead of pushing or pulling her toward it and shoving her off the edge once he got her there.

Sam started to undulate her hips, rubbing her pussy against his mouth so she was using his tongue exactly where she wanted it. Daryl groaned under her, moving his head aside for a moment to encourage her. “That’s it, baby. Ride ma face. Make yerself cum on ma tongue.” He got back to work and it wasn’t long before Sam’s clit twitched and throbbed and she exploded on his lips and tongue, a quick spray of her hot juice filling his mouth as she squealed. Daryl growled again and toppled her, limbs akimbo as he pushed her backward on the bed, quickly getting on top of her, his fingers thrusting deeply into her spasming pussy. Sam fought for breath, thighs shaking and panting as he drew her on, wringing another wet orgasm out of her immediately, surprising her how fast he could make her cum again.

As she started to clench and convulse around his fingers again, he quickly moved up and shoved his hard cock into her, gliding into her in one easy stroke, filling her up. Daryl moaned as she continued to pulse and gush around him, holding on tight to prevent being bucked off, he started to fuck her in long deep strokes that had her insides quivering, her pussy convulsing and grasping at him as he plunged into her hot wet depths over and over. 

Sam held on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and broad shoulders and offering him her mouth. He claimed her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth to mimic what his dick was doing to her pussy. Then he nibbled along her jaw to her neck and used his teeth on the straining cords of her throat. Sam moaned again and shuddered one more time into orgasm and this time carried Daryl along for the ride. He came hard inside her, her name a long moan on his lips as his hips crashed into hers as he emptied himself, the ripples of his orgasm pulsing into her slick heat.

“Good lord.” Daryl gasped, rolling off Sam and onto his back. Sam chuckled, equally out of breath. “Yeah.” Daryl rolled off the bed and stood, turning and scooping up Sam suddenly, taking her by surprise so she squealed. “C’mon. Said you didn’t want anyone dirty in ya bed.” Sam looped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bathroom.

“That’s the ONLY kinda dirty you’re allowed to be in my bed.” She joked. Daryl smirked and stood her up in the tub and climbed in behind her as she turned the shower on. They had a quick wash, helping each other, their touches were gentle and lingering on each other’s bodies, caresses more than anything. They towelled off and went back to the bed, putting fresh bedding on the bed and collapsing naked and spent, holding each other as they fell in an exhausted sleep for a few more hours.


	12. A Kind of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SMUT saga continues

After breakfast, all they had to do was load the pickup truck Negan was loaning them, get some last minute info from Dwight on the location and people to look out for and they were on their way. Sam sat silently beside Daryl as he drove out of the Sanctuary, passing all outposts and leaving them far behind. The Kingdom lay about 150 miles southwest of the Sanctuary in a secondary road that was cleared and travelled regularly by Negan’s crew. Not much was expected in walker activity but Daryl kept his eyes open nonetheless.

Sam and he hadn’t spoken about their night together, there was no time this morning and too many observant eyes and open ears. Once they were clear of all outposts, Daryl found a quiet spot to pull off the road under the trees. Sam turned to look at him, wondering what he was doing. “We’re not even close yet, Daryl, we…” Daryl held up his hand, stopping her mid-sentence. “I know. I wanna clear the air. What happened last night…” Sam held her breath, waiting for him to say it was a mistake, that it couldn’t happen again, any number of brush off phrases…it’s not you, it’s me. Whatever. She waited for him to speak.

“Last night…” He began. He’d pulled her hand into his lap once he stopped the pickup but he hadn’t looked at her yet. His fingers played with hers and he paused. “Daryl. Look at me.” Her words were a simple request and he obeyed it immediately. “We don’t have to talk about this if it makes you uncomfortable.” She said gently. Daryl shook his head. “No. I mean, yeah, it’s uncomfortable but tha’s jus’ ‘cause I’ve never done it before…had ta talk about it, I mean.” Sam smiled and squeezed his fingers.

“I guess I jus’ wan’ ya ta know that it meant somethin’ ta me. Wasn’t jus’ sex ta me. You mean more ta me’n tha’.” Sam grinned. “We hardly know each other Daryl.” He gave her a wry grin in return. “I know but ya ever know some people for years an’ fin’ out somethin’ about them tha’ blows yer mind? An’ ya can meet other people, be immediately comfortable in their company an’ feel like ya known ‘em fer years?” Sam nodded her head. “Well, I feel like I known ya fer years. I’m comfortable with ya and I…like ya.” Daryl stated, his eyes dropping to their joined hands again.

“I do know what you mean. I’m comfortable with you and feel safe with you. That’s more than I can say about any other man I’ve met in the past 2 years. I like you too, Daryl.” The smile in her voice made him raise his eyes to hers. “Ya do?” “Yeah, I do. Now, are we gonna go neck behind the gym bleachers or should we get going.” She teased him. “C’mere.” Daryl grinned his lop-sided grin and pulled her into his arms, his lips warm and soft on hers. The sudden contact with his mouth stopped her teasing and laughing instantly as he kissed her until she couldn’t breathe.

“Dayammm, Daryl. You should not go kissing girls like that!” Daryl blushed sweetly and ducked his head trying to shake his now shorn fringe into his face to hide his embarrassment. “Yeah? Why not?” Sam swung her body over his suddenly, straddling his lap on the bench seat of the pick-up, startling him. Sam leaned right up to his ear to whisper breathily, “Because I only brought 4 pairs of panties with me. I can’t afford to be soaking them every time you kiss me like that.” 

He shivered under her and groaned as she bit his ear lobe, his hands grasping her hips to roll her crotch against the hard lump rising in his jeans. His mouth skated down her neck, licking and biting the smooth cords of muscle. Sam moaned, her head thrown back, her fingers splayed through his messy hair, directing his searching tongue below the neckline of her t-shirt and over her hard nipple, pulling down the cup of her lacy bra to give his mouth access.

“Jesus, Sam.” Daryl lifted her off him and lay her down onto the bench seat beside him, crawling on top of her, kissing her hard and pulling at her clothes. He got her jeans undone and open, his hand urgently stuffed inside the pretty lace panties she was wearing, seeking her wet warmth. His middle finger pushed deep inside her as he pushed her shirt out the way to feast on her nipples. Sam moaned and clawed at his head as he shifted down to get his mouth on her clit, sucked on it hard as he rubbed his finger then two fingers in and out of her tight wet pussy. 

Her thighs clenched and shuddered from the hard, fast orgasm he gave her. She couldn’t even scream or cry out, it had just taken all her breath away. He suddenly flipped her over and pulled her pants and panties down over her ass. He pushed his thumb into her dripping pussy from behind, twitching his index finger over her exposed clit as she squealed and twitched. He got his pants undone one-handed and soon thrust his engorged cock into her from behind, pulling her onto him fully and sinking in as deep as he could.

“OhmygodDaryl!” Sam moaned and reached out to brace her arms on the inner door, pressing the lock down with her elbow as Daryl thrust into her from behind deep and fast. He feasted his eyes on the erotic picture they made fucking in the pick-up truck. It felt like her pussy was sucking his cock inside, it was better than any porno Merle every made him watch to see her slick pink inner flesh clinging to every ridge of his dick as he pounded into her. “Fuck, Sam. Baby…you look so good…so fucken hot…” His thrusts were as deep as he could manage and hard enough that his balls were coated in her slick and slapping against her exposed clit with every thrust. 

Sam moaned at every impact, her clit was throbbing with need and it wasn’t long before she felt like she was going to cum again. Daryl felt it too, felt her pussy tighten up around his dick and was desperate to cum with her. He pulled her up by her shoulders, pulling her back against him so she was draped across his chest, his cock still pistoning into her from behind. One calloused hand pulled on her pointed nipples while the other found her wet, engorged little clit and started to rub it in circles while his cock continued to drive into her.

“ohmygodohmygodohmygod…Daryl I’m gonna….you’re gonna make me….oh fuck…I’m gonna…I’m comiiiiiiiiing!” Her last words were a wail as her pussy twitched and undulated all around his cock. Daryl stopped thrusting into her, keeping his dick seated as deep inside her as he could, he pinched her nipples and continued rubbing her clit in controlled circles. “Fuck yes, baby. Tha’s it. Cum on ma dick. Ya feel so good…” Daryl thrust a few more short uncontrolled stabs into her churning pussy and spilled inside her, biting her neck where it joined her shoulder as he came hard, grunting into her skin.

The windows of the truck where now entirely steamed up, cloudy from their hot encounter. Daryl held her against him, softly kissing her neck and shoulders and rubbing her nipples, still panting. His dick slipped out of her as it softened, letting a trickle of their combined cum follow to splash onto the seat. 

“Jesus, Daryl. We’re a mess.” Sam chuckled when she saw the puddle of cum under her and sliding down her thigh. Daryl reached for the red rag that was usually in his back pocket and wiped up the puddle under her and started to clean her up, sliding it up the inside of her thigh to mop at her dripping pussy.


	13. Second Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the SMUT train

Sam twitched and moaned as he made contact with her very sensitive clit with his bandana. Daryl groaned in the back of his throat, instantly aroused again. “Bet ya could go again, huh?” He dropped his rag under her and started to lightly rub her clit again, the sticky slick of their combined juices making the perfect lubricant for his rough calloused fingers to skate over her most sensitive flesh. “Daryl…” Sam moaned and leaned back, her hand seeking fingers as they stroked between her legs. Daryl slowly sunk two thick fingers into her, revelling at the heat and wetness inside her. “Rub yer clit for me, baby. I wanna feel ya cum on my fingers.” 

He held on to her hip with one hand while slowly stroking into her pussy with the other. Sam didn’t argue, she complied immediately with his sexy suggestion, her pussy primed and aching to cum again. Her slender fingers sought out her clit and moaned to feel how big and hard it was, how hot and horny he made her. With her other hand, she reached behind her to find his dick, almost completely hard again and still dripping with their juices. She started to stroke him too and he muttered into her hair how hot she was, how horny she made him, how good she felt and how hard he wanted to make her cum. All hot torrents of whispered promises and curses as she stroked his huge hard on and he pumped two fingers in and out of her streaming pussy.

“Sam. Sweetheart?” Sam looked over her shoulder at him, delighting in the debauched fire in his eyes as he fingered her. “Lemme lie down. I wan’ ya ta ride ma face an’ suck ma dick.” His voice was a low growl and Sam’s clit twitched at the erotic suggestion. She moved so Daryl could lie down on the bench, his jeans kicked away down his legs and his cock huge and hard as it jutted up from his light brown pubic hair. Sam hadn’t seen him naked in the daylight before and she loved how sexy he was, how hard he was for her. He couldn’t keep from stroking himself while she got turned around so she could mount his face and bend over to suck him off. She wanted to make him cum so hard his eyes crossed.

Sam kicked off her pants all the way and straddled Daryl’s face, his tongue immediately seeking out her wet flesh, he groaned and pulled her hips down to sink his tongue inside her. Sam whimpered as she felt his hot tongue, smooth lips and wet whiskers rubbing against her most intimate flesh. Sam leaned forward, taking his hard cock in hand and licking the dark purple end, swirling her tongue around him. She stroked him as she sucked and licked and flicked her tongue against the thick mushroom shaped head.

Daryl stuck two fingers into her pussy from behind as his tongue danced over her clit. Sam groaned and started fucking herself back against his hand. He could feel her squeezing his fingers intermittently and knew she was going to come again. “Tha’s it, baby. Fucken cum fer me.” Daryl’s tongue flattened and played against her twitching clit while he rubbed her g spot and she came hard, a jet of her essence splashing into his mouth, surprising him. “Fuck yes! Squirt for me again!” Daryl’s cock throbbed in her hand as he stroked two fingers into her, rubbing faster against her g spot while flicking her clit with his tongue. 

Sam moaned and convulsed again, her pussy creaming on his face and he sucked her clean. She redoubled efforts on his cock, jerking him off with a small twist around the head then sucking on him again and bobbing up and down. She could see his balls draw up and his cock got perceptively harder and more swollen in her hand, the purple head impossibly tight as he suddenly spurted into her mouth with a long groan. She jerked him and sucked until he was clean and his cock softened in her hand.

She turned around to lie on top of him, chest to chest and he held her there, stroking her soft skin for several minutes as they both caught their breath. “Damn, Sam. Tha’ was so hot. Ya turn me on so much.” 

She looked up, her brown eyes capturing his deep blue. “Me too, Daryl. You make me feel like a horny teenager again.” 

Daryl laughed and hugged her. “Let ya clean yerself up this time, don’ seem ta be able ta keep ma hands off ya…any excuse’ll do.” 

Sam laughed and kissed him, tasting herself on his facial hair and lips.


	14. Somethin's buggin' me

They got themselves cleaned up and re-dressed, rolled the windows down to let out the sex funk and let in some fresh air. Daryl started the truck and looked over at Sam. “Why ya sittin’ way over there?” He asked, eyeing her hungrily. Sam quirked an eyebrow at him. “Thought it’d be safer.” She replied. He shook his shaggy head at her. “Nope. No’ havin’ it. C’mere.” He held his arm out to her and she slid across the seat to sit next to him, pressed up against his side. 

His arm looped around her neck, his palm lying naturally over her breast. She looked up at him, brow arched again. Daryl blushed and moved his hand away. “Sorry.” Sam laughed and reached up to interlock her fingers with his and stroked down his thigh with her other hand, relaxing against his warmth with a sigh. “This is nice.” She said dreamily. Daryl looked down at her happy face and smiled at her, kissing her gently before putting the truck in gear and pulling back up on the road. 

His head was full of wonder, full of her. He’d never felt like this before. Content. Happy. Relaxed. He shook his head to himself, trying to shake off the feelings flooding his body. They were outside the safe confines of their community; the dead were walking around still eating any living thing too slow to get away and they were off to spy on another community. Nothing about where they were going or what they were doing was safe in any way. He needed to stay frosty. Alert. Aware. On his guard.

Daryl pulled his hand out of Sam’s grip and sat up straighter, putting both hands on the truck’s steering wheel. Sam looked over at him, feeling as well as seeing the change in him. “You okay, Daryl?” He looked at her briefly, saw the concern and care in her face and nodded. “Yeah. Jus’ need ta stay alert. Ain’t safe out here.” Sam shuddered. “I know. If I’m distracting you too much or you want me to stop doing something, just tell me, okay? I’ll understand.” Daryl smiled grimly at her. “Tha’s tha problem. I don’ wan’ ya ta stop doin’ nothin’ but I can’ afford ta lose focus ‘r be distracted out here.”

Sam nodded. “I get it. Tell you what. I won’t touch you or distract you until we’re tucked up safe for the night and you tell me it’s safe. Will that work?” Daryl grunted. “Like ya too much, Sam. More’n I ever ‘spected ta.” Sam gave his thigh a squeeze and removed her hand. “Me too, Daryl. Me too.” 

They started to discuss tactics and strategy and suddenly Sam got a horrible feeling. “Stop the truck, Daryl.” “Wha’s wrong. Ya feelin’ sick?” “Yeah. Stop the truck.” Daryl stopped the truck, looking concerned at the sudden cold fear that was on Sam’s face. Soon as the truck was stopped, Sam was bolting out of the door and about 10 feet away from the truck. Daryl left the engine running and got out and went over to her. She was just standing there, chewing on a nail, not being sick or anything. “Wha’ is it?”

“We need to check the truck for bugs.” “Bugs? Like roaches? Ticks? What?” Sam shook her head. “No. Like listening devices. Just occurred to me why Negan wanted me to come with you. He’s trying to catch us plotting against him. He can only do that if he planted bugs in the truck or our gear.” Daryl looked at her as if she was crazy or paranoid or both. Sam caught the look and explained. “He’s done it before, Daryl. Anytime he suspects someone of working against him, he bugs them, has them followed or whatever he feels is necessary until he gets the proof he needs. Then he deals with them. Harshly.”

“K. So wha’ ya wanna do?” “I wanna find it, see what kind of device it is. If it’s a transmitter, he’s listened to everything we’ve said and done in the truck since this morning.” Daryl coloured, remembering their adventurous sexfest in the front seat. “If it’s a recorder, we could destroy it or wipe it but he’s bound to know that’s on purpose. Daryl thought for a minute. “If there is a bug in tha truck we could ‘stroy it an’ then wreck tha truck, tell Negan it was ambushed ‘r we got swarmed ‘r whatever. Loss a the truck means loss a the recordin’ device. I can always fin’ a new ride ta get us back.” Sam loved the idea. “Ok. That works. Let’s go find a bug then.”

They walked back to the truck, doors open, engine still running and started to search quickly and quietly. Daryl quickly found a thin wire on the back of the seat that fed down to a little black plastic device under his seat. Sam snapped the back off with the blade of her knife and breathed out a sigh of relief. She pressed a button and popped out a small disk, the kind that would have been in a digital camera. 

“Recording device.” She said. She laid the small plastic disk on the blade of her knife and asked Daryl for his lighter. He handed it over and she sparked it, laying the flame under her blade until the plastic started to smoke, then bubble and blacken. Finally a small stream of molten metal ran out and she snapped the lighter off, let the disk cool down and then slid it carefully back in the device and put it back under the seat. 

While she continued to search the cab of the truck, Daryl started to go through their packs, taking everything out, shaking all clothing and checking all pockets. They didn’t find any more bugs but Daryl did find two flat disks, one each in their packs at the bottom of a deep pocket. He showed them to Sam. “GPS Tracking devices” she said. “He’s taking a chance. GPS only works some of the time since no one is maintaining satellites now. It’s patchy coverage at best. Looks like we’re going to have to lose our packs too then. Daryl nodded. “Not yet though. We need a walker.” He said. “What for?”

“Well, if he’s goin’ through tha trouble of buggin’ an’ trackin’ us, tha’ means he’ll have someone monitorin’ th’ GPS data, right? An’ reportin’ ta him?” Sam nodded. “Well, rather’n jus’ chuckin’ ‘em so the signal stays n one place, le’s stick ‘em on a walker an’ let him chase ‘em aroun’ instead.” Sam laughed. “Genius! You’ve watched too many spy films! But it’ll work.” Daryl grinned down at her and Sam’s breath caught in her throat. Damn! His face completely changed when he smiled. He was sexy when he was scowling and grumpy but he was downright gorgeous when he smiled.

They re-packed their belongings and got back in the truck, driving until they saw a lone male walker bumbling down the side of the road. They both got out of the truck, Daryl quickly grabbed the walker by the arms, holding its snapping teeth well out of range while Sam slipped one of the trackers the rear pocket of the jeans it was wearing. Daryl walked it backwards away from the truck about 20 paces then turned it around and let it go, quickly running back to the truck. It turned and started shambling after them but they were long gone.

“Did ya get rid of ‘em both?” Sam shook her head. “Nope. We need to find another one.” Daryl looked at her, confused. “If we’re gonna confuse and distract Negan and his men by having them chase the trackers, it’ll be more confusing and distracting if they’re tracking two of them heading in opposite directions and far apart.” Daryl laughed, the mental image of a couple of dotted lines weaving and roaming randomly around a cartoon map suddenly popped into his head. Sam smiled at him, delighting in his surprised laughter.

“Yeah. Le’s do tha’!” About 10 miles later, they found another solo roamer, a woman this time, luckily also wearing jeans. Repeated the same as before and they were driving off down the road, cackling like old hens over the misadventures of Walker Daryl and Walker Sam being tracked by Negan and his crew.


	15. The Shack

For the rest of the drive to Kingdom territory, Daryl told her what his plan was and they discussed tactics and strategy for the rest of the trip.

They had one minor issue on the way, a crowd of about 10 walkers shuffling down the middle of the road. Daryl stopped the truck about 50 yards from them. “What do you want to do?” Sam asked, deferring to him in all walker related issues. He looked around them. The road was high up, with quite a sharp decline dropping 15-20 feet on each side. He looked up at the walkers again, coming at them slowly but in a line. He looked over at her. “Gonna need yer help fer this.” Sam nodded, her mouth a grim line. “What do you want me to do?” 

Two minutes later they were standing 10 feet in front of the truck, shoulder to shoulder with shovels in their hands. “S’long’s they keep comin’ steady an’ in line like this, we’ll be fine. Jus’ keep outta their hands an’ keep pushin’ them down the embankment. Too steep fer them ta come back up.” Daryl stepped up to engage the first walker, reaching for him with its rotting arms. He pushed the blade of the shovel against its sternum, keeping it at a distance while he turned it so it’s back was parallel with the edge of the road. Then he just pushed against the shovel and it toppled over backwards and down the steep slope of the embankment. 

“Easy as that, huh?” Sam replied. “Yeah. Don’ get cocky now, think on yer feet, prepare for the possibility that anything can happen.” Sam nodded and focused on the next walker coming, heading right for her, its jaws snapping and shattered black teeth grinding. Sam let it walk right onto the blade of her shovel and directed it backwards over the embankment on her side where it went tumbling to the bottom and didn’t get up again. She quickly directed her focus back on the road where two more were coming, Daryl stepped up and took the one on his side and she guided hers down where the other had gone. Less than 5 minutes later the road was clear and there was a mass of shattered bones and rotting meat on either side. Some were still moving but none were getting up again.

Sam wiped the sweat off her brow with her sleeve and turned to smile at Daryl. “That was an elegant solution, and so much cleaner than stabbing them in the head, Daryl…What?” She asked when she saw him staring at her. Two quick strides brought him to her and his mouth landed on hers hard making her teeth click closed. “Ya done real good, Sam. M proud a ya.” Sam smiled up at him and kissed him back, more gently than he kissed her. “Thanks!” His hand grasped hers, threading his fingers between hers. “Now, c’mon, we’re burnin’ daylight here.”

They reached the town Dwight told him about just around sunset. He drove down a dirt road on the outskirts looking for something familiar before it got too dark. “What are you looking for, Daryl?” “A house. A shack, really.” Soon enough he found it. It looked like an old hunting cabin but from the ruined furniture and old rusting hunks of cars on blocks, he knew it wasn’t. It was a redneck homestead, much like the one he grew up in. He pulled the truck up behind the house, backed in so they could make a quick escape if they needed to but so it was hidden from anyone driving down the dirt road.

Daryl turned off the motor but left the key in the ignition and turned to look at Sam. “Stay here. M gonna check it out, make sure it’s clear then I’ll come get ya.” Sam frowned. “Wha?” he asked when he saw her expression. “You said you’d teach me how to do this stuff, clear buildings and protect myself.” Daryl squeezed her hand. “I will. Jus’ le’s get inside an’ safe first. Too dangerous to use as trainin’ when there’s too many unknowns.” Sam nodded and he let her hand go and stepped out of the truck, pulling his crossbow from behind the seat, seating a bolt and unsnapping the strap across his knife sheath. 

Sam watched him, fascinated to see him absorb his surroundings, his eyes narrowed, sweeping the trees behind the house, the darkened windows of the house itself. He stepped fluidly, making no sound at all, even on the dry grass strewn with leaf litter. He mounted the steps to the back door, peering in the filthy window before whistling low and short. Sam’s breath caught in her mouth as she saw a shape appear in the window, shambling toward where Daryl stood. He tried the door, found it unlocked and opened it a crack, stopping it from opening more with the steel toed end of his boot. He put his crossbow down beside his feet and pulled his knife free.

The walker snarled when it saw Daryl and threw itself against the door. Daryl’s boot prevented the door from slamming open and he quickly thrust the blade through the gap into the walker’s forehead. It instantly slumped down, a puppet with its strings cut. Daryl knocked on the door frame twice hard with the hilt of his knife and waited. Soon enough another shadowed shape appeared in the dirty window and stumbled over the dispatched walker, falling against the door. Daryl efficiently sunk his knife in its skull and knocked again on the door frame. He waited a few minutes, but nothing else came out of the darkened interior. He opened the door, wiped his knife on the walker’s shirt, picked up his crossbow and stepped over the dead, disappearing into the dark interior to search. While he was inside, it started to rain, a heavy cleansing rain.

Sam didn’t realise she was holding her breath until he reappeared a few minutes later and started to drag the first walker out of the house, down the stairs and to the bushes at the back of the yard. On his way back to the house to get the second walker, he stopped at the truck and opened Sam’s door, rain quickly soaking them both. “House is clear, lemme get ridda this other one an’ I’ll take ya in.” Sam nodded and reached into the back of the truck to pull her bag and Daryl’s out, slinging them each over a shoulder. He came back for her, his crossbow up at his shoulder, his other hand reaching for hers.

They entered the small house, it stunk of the dead so once their bags were down, Sam opened every window in the place, leaving the doors closed. It was a small house so it didn’t take long to air out, the sound of the pounding rain and the fresh-washed green smell it brought a sweetness to the inside of the shack that it hadn’t known in a long time. Daryl checked inside the cupboards, scavenging for food and useful items, even though they didn’t need either. While he was doing that, Sam mopped up the walker blood by the back door with an old towel then tossed the disgusting rag outside.

He found there was running water. “Places like these, they usually on a gravity drawn well, so there’ll be water ta drink but we should still boil it first”. Sam was delighted to hear that and checked the bathroom. There were rust stains on the old ceramic tub and basin but the water came on readily enough, ran dark brown for a minute then went clear. Sam peeled her clothes off without further hesitation and jumped under the shower head, using a dusty bar of Ivory soap to quickly wash off the grime and sweat of the day. Her body felt pleasantly sore in places from the sexploits in the truck and she smirked to remember how hot that had been. 

She got a sudden jolt when she turned to rinse her hair and saw Daryl standing in the door of the bathroom watching her like a hawk. She stood still, wet hair running down her back, her big brown eyes looking huge on her face. Daryl licked his lips and slid his eyes down her wet skin, taking note of the goose pimples on her flesh and her hard nipples caused by the cold water. 

“Ya look cold.” He drawled.


	16. The Love Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More SMUT. Don't blame me - they can't keep their hands off each other.

“Yeah? You wanna warm me up?” A full-on grin lit up his face and made his blue eyes flash. He pulled a towel from the cupboard and smelled it. It must not have smelled too musty because he unfolded it and held it open so she could step into it. Sam stepped out of the tub and into his arms as he wrapped the towel around her, she reached past him and grabbed another towel to dry her hair, rubbing it against her head while Daryl dried her shoulders, her back, her arms, her torso then sunk to his knees to dry her legs and feet. He looked up at her as he slid the towel up her inner thighs and she gasped when it gently brushed against her pussy. 

It was nearly dark now, the only light coming from the lantern he’d lit and brought with him into the bathroom. His eyes were like two glowing blue coals in the low light. He leaned forward without breaking eye contact and thrust his chin out and then his tongue, making contact with her wet bare labia and slipped between them to stroke against her clit. Sam jolted at the contact and moaned. Daryl stroked his tongue in and out of her, scraping softly over her clit as he licked her. Her hands came down to thread through his dark hair, brushing it away from his eyes so she could watch his face as he ate her and he could see her face as she responded. “Oh God, Daryl. That feels soooo good, baby.” He hummed against her clit, trying to grab it with his lips but it was too slippery and her intimate flesh was quivering under his mouth.

“So I take it, it’s safe to distract you now.” Daryl laughed against her damp flesh and sucked hard on her clit, making her knees shake and threaten to buckle. He palmed his very hard erection through his jeans and she keened when she saw how turned on he was. All for her. Sam was getting close, feeling the tingling burn in her clit as it got harder and her pussy got wetter and wetter. “Jesus, Daryl. Take me to bed. Make me cum. Fuck me and make me cum.” Daryl’s eyes shot wide at her dirty moaned request and he removed his mouth from her, making her sag against him. He quickly stood and carried her damp naked body to the bed. Before he lowered her onto it, she saw that he had stripped the dirty, dusty bedding from the bed and laid down clean sheets and blankets he had found.

His eyes locked on hers as she lay on the bed, her body needy and flushed pink, her sex felt engorged and her pulse pounded in her clit, demanding attention. Sam watched him shed his clothes quickly and started to circle her clit with a slender finger. Daryl’s nostrils flared and his pupils dilated fully. Finally, fully naked, he stood at the end of the bed, looking down at her moist aroused body, his cock fully erect and bobbing in front of him. He watched her rub her clit and reached down to grasp his cock at the wide base and stroked up to the dripping tip, closing his eyes briefly in pleasure when he thumbed pre-cum into the hard tip before stroking the moisture into the shaft and watching her hand’s actions again with keen interest.

“You like that, Daryl?” Sam’s voice was an erotic purr. “You like watching me touch myself, rub my hard little clit?” Daryl groaned and met her eyes again. “Yes, baby. Ya so hot, so sexy. Ya make me so hard. Look wha’ ya do ta me.” He looked down at his hard dick and stroked it for her. 

Sam moaned, pinched a hard nipple and added a second finger to the small circles around her clit. “Make yerself cum fer me, Sam. I wanna watch ya, wanna see ya cum fer me.” Daryl’s voice was a low growl that felt like it was vibrating across her skin. Sam’s chest and neck grew pinker as her arousal grew watching him jerk off while watching her pleasure herself. 

Sam sat up a bit, resting on one elbow behind her so she was able to reach down further and slid two fingers deep inside her pussy, watching his eyes and his body as he rubbed his erection with long sure strokes. He moaned when she penetrated herself and started to fuck herself with her own fingers, adding a third to get more of a stretch. “Fuck yeah, baby. Fuck yerself, make tha’ pretty pussy cum.” Daryl groaned and swirled his palm around the head of his cock on every upstroke, rubbing his copious pre-cum into the shaft until his masturbation sounded as wet as hers.

Sam was so turned on watching him jerk his hard dick. “Daryl, you’re so hot. God, I love your big dick. You make me so horny. Watching you is gonna make me cum so hard. I’m so close…mmmmm.” Sam’s thighs were twitching now as she felt her orgasm approaching fast. “Yes, baby. I’m gonna cum with ya. Gonna spurt all over your creamy little pussy, mark ya with ma cum. Then I’m gonna lick it offa ya, yer cum an' my cum an’ make ya cum all over again.”

Sam moaned and bucked her hips upward, moving her fingers from her streaming hole to her turgid clit, strumming down across it rapidly as she started to cum. She was so turned on she started to squirt in spurts as well, splashing it all over them both as she rubbed her clit hard. Daryl roared and came in hot jets across her damp skin, decorating her pussy, thighs and belly with his creamy cum. He stood over her, legs shaking as he pumped the last spurts from his purple headed cock and she moaned, rubbing his cum into her streaming pussy.

Daryl fell to his knees, buried his face in her twitching pussy, licking and drinking from her steaming sex, greedily sucking up all the fluids on her skin while holding her still by the hips. Sam bucked and came hard again at the contact of his tongue and the immediate follow through of his hot promises. “Fuck yes, baby. Cum on ma tongue!” Daryl sunk two fingers deep into her pussy and stroked the front wall quickly and sucked hard on her clit. Sam screamed in agonised pleasure and squirted a few quick jets of cum into his mouth. “Yeah baby, soak me with yer girl jizz. Cum all over me.” Daryl continued to finger fuck her relentlessly while strumming her twitching clit. Sam bucked again and squirted up his arm, panting, unable to catch her breath and finally starting to cry uncontrollably. “Stop. Stop. Please stop.” 

Daryl stopped immediately, withdrawing his hands from her overstimulated sex. He lay on the bed next to her, gathered her trembling hysterical form into his arms and held her tight. “Shh. Shhh, baby. It’s okay. Yer okay.” Sam sobbed and trembled, crying hysterically. Daryl was chagrined, and started to apologise. “M so sorry Sam, I didn’t mean ta hurt ya. Ya okay? Please be okay.” Sam threw her arm around his neck and pulled herself hard to his body and he wrapped his arms tight around her, kissing her tear soaked face and shushing her gently, rocking her in his arms.


	17. You're my world

In a few minutes, Sam had calmed down, her hysteria reduced to hiccupping sobs as she lay in his arms. Daryl stroked the soft skin of her naked back, shoulders and flanks as she lay against him. When she lay back and looked at him, Daryl looked emotionally broken, devastated to think he had harmed or hurt her in any way. 

“I’m fine, Daryl.” Her voice was choppy and full of tears. He looked at her dubiously. 

She laughed softly, still panting a little as she talked. “No, really. I am. You didn’t hurt me. Far from it. You took me higher than I’ve ever been before. It was overwhelming to be so lit up, to cum so hard repeatedly. I’ve never been with a man who could do that to me. I never even knew anyone could get that high.”

Daryl stroked her face, wiping away the remaining tears. “I didn’t hurt ya?” 

Sam shook her head. “Quite the opposite. You rocked my world. Literally.” 

A shy smile spread across his face, stunned to realise she had just been overwhelmed by how well he played her body and made her cum so hard she broke emotionally. “Ya bring it outta me, ya know. Ya turn me on so much I jus’ wanna make ya cum over an’ over. Ya make me a fuckbeast.” 

Sam chuckled, stroking down his naked torso. “Yeah, fuckbeast is a good description. You’re so primal, so animal when you fuck me. I love it.”

“Scares me how much I wan’ ya.” Daryl said quietly. “Ain’t used ta it. Ain’t never ‘sperienced nothin’ like it before.” His finger traced down her spine, making her shiver in his arms. He reached down to pull up the blankets to cover them. 

“You sound like you’re developing feelings for me, Daryl.” He went suddenly still as her words sunk in and scared him even more. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. “It’s okay if you have, you know. I have feelings for you too.” 

He still wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Daryl? You okay?” Sam put her hand against the burning skin of his cheek and turned him to face her. “What is it?” He looked haunted. 

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “Cain’t afford ta have feelin’s fer ya. Fer anyone. Not ‘til Negan’s gone an’ I can get back ta havin’ a quiet life.” 

Sam studied his face and waited for him to open his eyes again. “Emotions are not something you can turn off or on like a water faucet, Daryl. You have them or you don’t. But if you have them, you can’t deny them, they’ll just bend and turn around and bite you in the ass.” Daryl’s eyes burned into hers. 

“I agree we shouldn’t pursue a public relationship in the light of everything that’s coming our way soon but I don’t want to deny what I feel for you or have you deny what you feel about me. I want us to be together." Sam stroked her fingers through his long hair.

"We can hide how much we feel from others for our own safety and protection but please don’t consider dumping me to save me. You’ll just torture me if you do that. And torture yourself. God knows this life is short and brutal as can be now. Why would we add emotional pain and self-inflicted torture to that?”

Daryl nodded and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her onto his chest to snuggle with her. “Mkay. Agreed. I ain’t gonna drop ya, ya ain’t gonna drop me. We’re gonna hide from everyone that we have deep feelin’s for each other an’ we’re still gonna fuck like monkeys.” 

Sam laughed. “Sounds like a plan to me.” Daryl pulled her close and kissed her soundly. “M fallin’ in love with ya, girl. Like a damn romance novel.” “Good.” Sam said, kissing him back. “Sounds like we’re on the same page of that romance novel.”

They snuggled together in the bed for a while until it became abundantly clear from the chill night air that the windows were still open and needed to be closed. The stuffy rotten stench was blown away by the rain-sweetened breeze and Daryl closed the windows again naked as the day he was born. Sam wrapped the towel around herself and padded into the kitchen to scrape up something for them to eat. Daryl had accumulated quite a pile of useful things in the kitchen on the ratty old Formica table. Tins of beans and pork, chili and spaghetti o’s, dry cereal and oats, even an unopened tub of powdered milk. A few good hunting/camping supplies including a portable gas stove with a full liquid gas refill, a very nice hunting knife with a carved bone handle, candles, waterproof matches and other items.

Sam got the stove lit and opened the tin of chili and the spaghetti o’s and left them to bubble on the open flame while she made some coffee. All the windows closed, naked Daryl stalked toward her and wrapped her in his arms. 

“Hungry?” She asked. 

“Starvin’.” Daryl responded. “Ain’t had nothin’ but pussy ta eat fer the last 8 hours.” 

Sam laughed and slapped his bare arm. He chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest behind her, kissed her neck and let her go.

Sam served up their dinner, holding the hot can with a dishtowel and dropping a spoon into it before handing it over to Daryl. She ate half of her can, he ate half of his and they traded. “So what do you think we’re going to need to do here?” Sam asked him. “T’morra?” Sam nodded. “Jus’ gotta fin’ their trail, see wha’ they been doin’ an’ figger out if we can use it against Negan. Ya had any other ideas?”

Sam shook her head, “Nope. Exactly my thoughts. I’m thinking though we should try to contact the people at the Kingdom if we can, if we can find a way to get them to help us defeat Negan.” Daryl dug into the provisions they brought with them and pulled out some hard bread and dried meat, broke off a bite of each and handed them over to Sam to chew on.

“Good idea. He’s got so many men, we’re gonna need help from other communities ta work against him. Otherwise won’t make no impact ta him at all.” While they ate, they continued to discuss plans and after Daryl started to tell her some basic tactics for handling walkers on her own. Sam had him demonstrate a few moves with her but it soon devolved into a kissing and groping session as they were both still naked. 

Laughing, Sam dragged him by the hand to the bathroom. “C’mon. Quick shower and bed. We got a big day tomorrow.” Daryl chuckled behind him. “Not tha only thing tha’s big.” He mumbled. She looked behind her and saw his hard cock bobbing along in front of him like a divining rod. 

“You always like this Dixon? Total horndog?” Sam laughed but stopped when he pulled back on her hand. His face was dead serious when she looked up at him. 

“No, Sam. I ain’t ever like this. Ain’t been with anyone like this ever, not before tha world fell ta shit an’ sure as hell not since.” Sam’s expression sobered to meet his. 

“Not ever?” “Not like this, no. Ain’t no virgin. But I ain’t never had a girlfriend ‘r anyone steady-like. An’ I’m fallin fer ya an’…’m scared.” 

Sam’s arms snaked around him, his hardon stabbing her in the stomach. “I’d never hurt you, Daryl. I hope you know that.” 

Daryl stepped back and looked at her. “M not afraida ya, Sam. ‘M afraida losin’ ya, of someone ‘r somethin’ takin’ ya from me, now tha’ I foun’ ya.” He clarified. Daryl fiddled with a curl of her brown hair, not making eye contact. 

“Ma brother Merle allays said its real hard ta make a Dixon fall n love with ya but when it happens, he’s gonna love ya fer tha rest of his life.” 

His eyes rose to meet hers and the stark raw honesty and depth of emotion Sam saw in his face took her breath away. “Tha’s tha way I feel ‘bout ya. Yer ma world.” 

Sam didn’t reply, just pulled him by his neck down to meet her lips and kissed him long and sweet. 

“C’mon, Daryl. Let’s get a shower and go to bed.”


	18. Feel Like Makin' Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT glorious smut!

Twenty minutes later, they were tucked up together in the bed, shivering from the brutally cold shower and gradually warming each other up. Daryl’s hardon lasted all of 30 second of the cold shower before wilting like a hot house flower in the desert. Sam was curled into Daryl’s left side, playing with the sparse hair on his chest while he rubbed the goosepimples off her arms under the blankets. 

As soon as they were warm enough, Daryl’s cock started to twitch and fill out. She looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. 

Daryl blushed. “Sorry. Cain’t control ma dick no more, not ‘round ya.” 

Sam smiled up at him, raised her knee up to his chest and opened her pussy up just above his cock. His eyes widened as the probing head of his cock found her wet core and slid against the opening. 

“Ya don’ haveta.” He said. Sam said nothing, just arched her back so he slid halfway inside her. Daryl groaned. “Ya don’.” He insisted. 

Sam pulled his mouth down to hers. “I know. I wanna know if the fuckbeast can be tamed like a sweet pussy cat. Fuck me slow and gentle, Daryl. Make love to me.”

Daryl swallowed. “Don’ know how.” He said sadly. 

“Yes, you do. Fuck me like I’m fragile and you’re afraid of breaking me. Communicate your feelings to me using only your body.” 

Daryl groaned at the wet heat of her pussy sliding down his rigid cock. He slid his hands down her sides to grip her hips gently and pull her up and over, sliding her all the way down on his dick to the hilt. Sam sighed and her inner muscles fluttered, gripping him and adjusting to his girth.

Daryl slid her up and down his shaft so slowly that Sam creamed, feeling every ridge of his hard dick as it parted her wet flesh and bumped into her cervix. Sam arched her back so her clit made contact with the top of his cock on every long thrust. Daryl could feel every flutter and contraction of her pussy as she moved over him and he groaned, fighting the urgent need to flip her and fuck her pussy like a possessed man. 

Sam felt her orgasm build and soon Daryl could feel her channel tightening too. “Oh fuck, baby. Ya feel so good. Gonna make ya cum so good. Wan’ ya ta cum on ma dick.” 

Sam moaned and felt her inner walls ripple and squeeze around his hard shaft as her orgasm broke over her, gentle and soft, a long undulating ripple. Daryl stopped thrusting, gathered her up close to him and rolled over, pressing her into the bed with his weight.

His cock sunk deeper into her and he slowly lifted her legs to place her ankles over his shoulders so he could get as deep into her as possible. He waited for the last twitches of her orgasm to subside before sliding out and back into her again. So slow. So steady. So deep. 

Sam opened her eyes and stared up at him as he slowly drove her insane with his cock. “Ya so wet baby. So fucken tight an’ wet fer me.” 

He dropped his head and slowly kissed her, chasing her tongue slowly into her mouth, nibbling on her lips and sucking her tongue. He drank in her essence while he plumbed her most secret depths. 

“Wan’ ya with me forever, Sam. Need ya. Wan’ ya.” 

Sam started to sob when she felt her pussy flutter again with the start of her orgasm. 

Daryl kissed her again and slid deep inside her and stayed there. “Love ya, Sam. Love ya so much.” 

Sam sobbed and her core burst in a flood of light and joy, Daryl threw back his head, forcing his cock even deeper and she felt him swell and jerk, bursting inside her in countless pulses, prolonging her own orgasm and turning her inside out, leaving her trembling, naked and vulnerable before him and knowing unshakably that he was the one person on the planet that would never hurt her, would always protect her and would always own her heart.

Daryl shushed her tears again, rolling onto his back with her in his arms but not pulling out of her warm depths. He’d crawl up and live inside her if he could. He was at home inside her body which was saying something considering he wasn’t even comfortable inside his own body.

"I love you too, Daryl."

His arms tightened around her and they fell asleep entwined.


End file.
